One More Chance
by MissFenixx
Summary: ¿Crees en los mundos paralelos? Tal vez quieras empezar a hacerlo. Después de todo, esta historia no transcurre en este mundo. Y uno nunca parece saber lo suficiente.
1. Prólogo

_¿Crees en los mundos paralelos? Tal vez quieras empezar a hacerlo._

Aethäe es una ciudad humana situada en lo que parece ser el medio de un gran desierto. Nadie deja la ciudad, ya que lo único que los espera fuera es la muerte y la soledad. Porque, en efecto, Aethäe es el último centro de humanos que existe, y fuera de ella no hay nada: el mundo está muerto. O eso es lo que les dicen a los ciudadanos.

Louis es un ciudadano que recientemente se despertó de un estado de coma, y ha perdido toda su memoria. Sus amigos y familia le rodean y apoyan, pero él no deja de sentirse muy fuera de lugar. Para colmo, no deja de soñar con un chico de ojos verdes y las ruinas de una ciudad de piedra, totalmente vacía y destruida. Y guerra. Pero en Aethäe no hay ruinas, ni soledad, ni guerra ni tristeza.

No fue hasta la llegada de un chico con ojos verdes a su instituto que Louis recordó.

Siempre hubo vida fuera de la ciudad.


	2. I: El Despertar

Recuerdo escuchar su voz. Un grito desesperado, un aullido desgarrado. ¿Cuántos años tendría entonces...? Era demasiado joven, demasiado sensible aún...

\- ¡LOUIS! ¡LOUIS, NO, NO POR FAVOR! ¡RESISTE! ¡LOU!

Sabía que era inútil. Ya había caído. Y sin embargo, el sonido de aquella voz tan desesperada e insistente... Era chillona. No me dejaba ir.

Los sollozos del chico se intensificaron a medida que se acercaba, corriendo, entrecortados con jadeos. Lograba oír el sonido metálico de las armaduras de mis amigos, llamando a voces al chico. Ellos sí sabían que no habría solución conmigo. Harry... era demasiado joven. Ni siquiera llevaba armadura aún.

Los sollozos se derrumbaron a mi derecha, y una sombra cubrió el sol abrasador de la tarde. Harry me aferró la mano, temblando a medida que los sollozos lo sacudían.

\- Louis, por favor... Por favor, no te mueras... - su voz sonaba ahogada, literalmente. Este chico era idiota. Yo ya estaba muerto: tenía que huir sin mí. ¿Es que todas mis lecciones fueron en balde? Las reglas eran sencillas...

Y sin embargo, el chico nunca me había escuchado. Como si fuera a escuchar al reglamento. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro apenas notable y mascullar entre gorgoteos:

\- Idiota... Vete.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡No te voy a dejar, Louis! - dejaba escapar las palabras como estertores entre jadeos llenos de lágrimas, llorando a lágrima viva - ¡No te voy a...!

No pudo terminar. Mis compañeros llegaron a nuestra altura, sudorosos, sangrantes y cansados, tras (al parecer) acabar con sus enemigos. Debían huir ahora, antes de que llegaran más. Harry no parecía comprenderlo. Los chicos tomaron a Harry de los brazos y lo arrastraron fuera de allí, mientras este se revolvía y aullaba mi nombre y "¡No!" sin dejar de llorar e increparles su insensibilidad a nuestros camaradas.

No, a sus camaradas. Yo ya había caído.

Escuché algunos jadeos e inhalaciones bruscas de parte de los más jóvenes al verme, pero ellos fueron más razonables que Harry y ayudaron a arrastrar al chico de vuelta a la base.

Los sonidos de sus forcejeos y los gritos de Harry se apagaron a medida que se alejaban. Entonces, se hizo el silencio. Con los ojos cerrados, me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos. Parecía que los chicos tendrían que seguir sin mí. Me pregunté quién me sucedería como jefe. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginar a Lottie tratando de dirigir un ataque: no culparía a sus enemigos si salían corriendo antes de sostenerle la mirada.

Sí, los dejaba en buenas manos.

Sonreí y una ráfaga de dolor me recorrió la cara. Un ataque de tos me abrasó la garganta, y comencé a ahogarme con mi propia sangre, entre estertores.

Entonces me morí.

Desperté en una habitación blanca como un huevo roto. Un sonido de mil máquinas y pasos se superponía al de los susurros de más de veinte personas a mi alrededor, moviéndose frenéticamente. Traté de respirar, pero mis costillas parecían volver a romperse cada vez que inspiraba. Hice una mueca. ¿Volver a romperse...? Es que, ¿se habían roto antes?

Volví a entreabrir los ojos y el reflejo de decenas de batas blancas revoloteando a mi alrededor me llamó la atención vagamente. Batas blancas... ¿Qué era eso importante...? Algo malo. Batas... Volví a hacer una mueca. Cada movimiento me dolía, y no era capaz de enfocar mis pensamientos. Los sonidos se oían distantes, y no era capaz de discernir lo que hablaban los de las batas.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Sentí un pinchazo en mi hombro derecho y vislumbré a un hombre agachado a mi lado. Entonces me cubrieron la nariz y la boca con un respirador y perdí el conocimiento.

La segunda vez que desperté estaba en una cama de hospital, en una habitación pequeña con olor a desinfectante del color del maní moscado. Las sábanas eran blancas, y tenía una buena cantidad de almohadas y almohadones contra mi espalda. Había una televisión en la pared de enfrente, sostenido cerca del techo con una serie de ganchos poco estéticos. Me removí y una ráfaga de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo. Hice una mueca.

La habitación era muy pequeña, a decir verdad. Además de la cama y la televisión, solo contaba con una mesita de luz bastante cutre a mi derecha y una silla de madera para visitas a mi izquierda, cerca de la pared. Era en esa misma pared donde estaba la puerta de entrada. En el lado opuesto, parecía haber otra puerta, esta vez de vidrio, que daba a un pequeño balcón. Suspiré. Era modesta, pero la prefería así. Me preguntaba si estaba en una habitación así de modesta porque no tenía a nadie que pagara una mejor...

Porque no recordaba que tuviese a nadie. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Familia...? No, no recordaba ninguna familia. ¿O amigos...? Tampoco se me venía nadie...

Una idea como un relámpago surcó mis pensamientos, y un nombre me vino a la mente: Harry. Harry... un chico llorando a lágrima viva, con rizos, ojos verdes y piel pálida. Fruncí los labios, tratando de recordar... Pero no pude salvar nada más.

Solo a Harry. ¿Mi amigo, o mi familiar...? No sabía discernirlo. Suspiré y me dejé caer en los almohadones.

Efectivamente, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Solo sabía que mi nombre era Louis, por supuesto, como aquel chico lo gritó, y que... espera. ¿Tenía diecisiete... no, dieciocho... años? No podía estar seguro.

Comenzaba a hacer cálculos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una mujer entró, suspirando, con un café en la mano y la mirada gacha. Entonces pareció detectar mi cambio de posición y levantó la vista... Para que su rostro se transformara y comenzara a gritar y llorar de felicidad al tiempo que corría a darme besos y abrazarme.

\- ¡Louis, mi amor, estás despierto! ¡Corazón... creía que...! - sollozó - ¡Oh, Lou!

Por su edad (parecía andar en los cuarenta) y su forma de abrazarme y besarme, parecía algo así como mi madre. Hice una mueca, incómodo ante tantas muestras de cariño repentinas.

\- Hmm... - mascullé, con la voz ronca. Debía hacer mucho tiempo que no hablaba.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento, te estoy aplastando... - la mujer se alejó un poco, secándose las lágrimas. Gracias a la vida, había dejado el café en la mesita de luz antes de abrazarme - Es que... Hacía tanto tiempo... - las lágrimas volvieron a ahogar sus palabras - Creía que nunca volverías a despertar...

Era mi oportunidad de averiguar cosas. Me aclaré la garganta en un intento por recuperar algo de voz normal e hice una mueca al sentir la garganta totalmente gastada y adolorida. Parecía que había intentado tragarme una lima gigante. No había agua cerca, y el café no era mío, de modo que decidí hablar así.

\- Lo siento - susurré, tratando de hacerme oír - ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, quién eres y cuál es tu relación conmigo? Apreciaría si también mencionaras qué me sucedió y... Bueno, quién se supone que soy exactamente aquí.

La mujer se quedó helada. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y luego quedó seca, mirándome de hito en hito. Me pregunté si había dicho algo malo, o si le habría venido alguna clase de ataque a la mujer. Quizás debería llamar a algún médico...

Entonces la mujer se movió. Temblando, las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de ella como de un manantial. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Oh, Lou, mi hermoso Lou - sollozó, sacudida por el llanto - No lo recuerdas. Oh, Lou, Lou... No me recuerdas. No recuerdas a tu propia madre.


End file.
